The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which make it possible to prevent data loss and to protect the apparatus from abnormal temperature.
When the operations of a personal computer are terminated, power is turned OFF. However, if power is turned OFF while data is being recorded on a hard disk, only incomplete data is recorded on the hard disk, which becomes a cause of failure. For example, if power is turned OFF while data is saved in a cache memory that temporarily holds data to be recorded on the hard disk, the data in the cache memory is lost without being recorded on the hard disk.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-333748 proposes a technique as follows. That is, in the disclosure of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-333748, when a power switch is turned OFF, power supply to the hard disk drive is not directly cut off. In the disclosure, a delay circuit including a resistance and a condenser is provided, and a power OFF signal generated when the power switch is turned OFF is delayed for a certain time by the delay circuit. Then, after a certain time has elapsed, power supply to the hard disk drive is stopped. This technique provides sufficient time for recording the data in the cache memory on the hard disk, whereby the data loss is prevented.